1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of thermal energy from organic materials and, more particularly, to the generation of thermal energy by the combustion of a dispersion of a fine organic dust in air, i.e. a dust cloud, technically, a smoke.
2. The Prior Art
Present systems for generating thermal energy typically involve petroleum, natural gas, coal, and other fossil fuels; wood and like vegetation; and hydroelectric systems, nuclear reactor systems, and other capital intensive converters. All of these systems suffer from such problems as unduly low efficiency, excessive environmental polution, depletion of scarce resources, and excessive expense.